Phineas and Ferb: Revenge of the Second Dimension/Transcript
(Outside if the Flynn-Fletcher house, the sun has come out and Django Brown delivers a newspaper) *'Phineas': Ah, good morning old buddy! (Phineas pets Perry who is lying down on the bed) *'Ferb': (gives a wave) *'Phineas': Oh, yeah. I can't forget you, can I bro.? *'Ferb': (gives a thumbs-up) (Perry gets up and goes down stairs, Phineas and Ferb get out of bed and get dressed) *'Phineas': Good idea Perry, we should eat. (Later down stairs, the boys are downstairs eating cereal, and Perry is eating his food) *'Linda': Good morning boys. (She kneels down and pets Perry) *'Linda': Good morning Perry. (Phineas and Ferb get up, put their bowls in the sink and walk outside) *'Phineas': What should WE do today Ferb? *'Ferb': (shrugs) *'Phineas': I, for one, would never want summer to end. Maybe, just maybe, we should build a new time travel machine! (Isabella appears) *'Isabella': Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'? *'Phineas': Today, we are going to make a time travel machine! *'Isabella': Didn't you already do that? *'Phineas': Yeah, but this one will be able to travel through dimensions too. *'Isabella': That's cool! Hey, where's Perry? I got him a new toy. (Isabella holds up a mini Ducky Momo-like chew toy, back to Perry, he puts on his fedora and goes out into the front yard and enters through the mail box) *'Major Monogram': Ah, Agent P, great timing. We just got word that Dr. Doofenshmirtz (his file photo appears on screen) *'Major Monogram': has teamed up with another nemisis of an O.W.C.A. agent. So joining you today will be Agent Pinky. (Pinky falls into a chair placed beside Perry) *'Major Monogram': And joining me today will be Wanda Acronym. (Wanda appears on the screen beside Monogram) *'Wanda Acronym': Thank you, Francis. Anyway, Professor Poofenplotz and Dr. Doofleshartz.. *'Major Monogram': Doofenshmirtz. *'Wanda Acronym': Yes, yes. Professor Poofenplotz and Doofenshmirtz have teamed up and are building a giant machine that resembles the Other Dimension-inator. *'Major Monogram': Yes, we want you, Agents P and P, wow that's fun to say, to go and stop them! *'Carl Karl': Sir, how do we name the agents again? By species or by name? I've got some new recruits here and.... (in the background, male and female singers sing "Agent P!", as the two salute and head out to a two-seated hovercar, the two fly out into the O.W.C.A. passageways where they stop for Harry the Hedgehog, Terry the Turtle and Peter the Panda. They fly outside right over the Flynn-Fletcher house, where the camera returns to Phineas, Ferb and all his friends in their backyard) *'Phineas': OK, everyone. We have finished the new Time-Dimension-Travellor Thingy? *'Buford': A thingy, huh? Eh, I'll try it. (Phineas pulls a lever on the machine, and Ferb does a drum-roll on a drum set) *'Phineas': So, does anyone want to see the future? (a portal opens up) *'Isabella': Can I go 15 years into the future? (Phineas pushes the buttons "1","5" and "Y" on a keyboard on the side of the machine) *'Phineas': OK Isabella, you can go now! (Isabella jumps into the portal) *'Isabella': Wow, cool. I wonder where I am. *'Izzy': OK girls! We just earned our Acrobatic Patch! *'Future Phineas': That's my little girl! *'Izzy': Daddy! *'Isabella': That must be Phineas and his daughter. *'Future Isabella': Honey, that was great! *'Isabella': Is that me? *'Future Phineas': C'mon Izzy, we are going to go see Uncle Ferb! *'Isabella': Uncle Ferb? *'Future Isabella': You guys go, I need to look for a bracelet I dropped. *'Future Phineas': OK, c'mon Izzy. (Future Isabella looks around on the ground, for her missing bracelet, which Isabella finds at her feet.) *'Isabella': Miss? *'Future Isabella': (looking on the ground still) Yes? *'Isabella': I found this bracelet, is it your's? (Future Isabella looks up and sees her past self) *'Future Isabella': Why thank-- Are you me? *'Isabella': I think so, I'm from 15 years ago! *'Future Isabella': Let me guess, *'Future Isabella and Isabella': Phineas! (Back to the present day with Pinky and Perry, both agents are in a small little steel cage) *'Male Singers': Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz capturing agents! *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': Ah, Perry the Platypus... *'Professor Poofenplotz': and Pinky the Chi-uah-uah! *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': You two may be wondering about the team-up of ours, hmm? *'Professor Poofenplotz': We met at an Evil Machinery Expo, *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': We both wanted to buy this same piece of equipment, *'Professor Poofenplotz': Lucily, they had two. However, even though the expo had two, *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': We spoke for an hour, we got almond brittle. And we decided to team up to.... ya' know... *'Professor Poofenplotz':DESTROY YOU AND YOU'RE OWNERS. *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': However, we don't know who owns you. So, we decided to build this machine. *'Professor Poofenplotz': We call it, the "Megalomatic Dimension Travellor". *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': -inator. Se, we are going to go into another dimension (hopefully like ours) and, becuase they don't know who we are, we will go and look for the pets, and after that, we'll find their owners. (Perry rolls his eyes, Pinky turns around) *'Professor Poofenplotz': It's a good plan. There's only one thing wrong... *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': And that would be? *'Professor Poofenplotz': The other day, after we spoke, I went home and built a "PlatiLocator" and a "ChiuaFinder". *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': It's a good thing, (Dr. Doofenshmirtz walks over to the MDTinator and leans on it, showing the wheels on the bottom) *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': that I put wheels on the machine, just in case. (Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, in Candace's room, she lying down on her windowsill talking on the phone) *'Candace' (on phone): Yeah Stacy, I don't know what to do. Right now, Phineas and Ferb sent their little friend, Isabella, into a portal. *'Stacy' (on phone): If I were you, I would ignore them. *'Candace' (on phone): Well, you are not me, so would.. *'Stacy' (on phone): Candace, I will not help you bust your brothers! Don't think of calling Jenny, because we've decided that..... you dropped the phone and went to bust your brothers haven't you? OK, I'll be over in a second. (in the backyard) *'Candace': Oooo, you two are so BUSTED! (BUSTED is sung from the season 1 song "Busted" by Vanessa and Candace) *'Phineas': For..? *'Candace': (starts walking towards them, and takes out her phone) Building a portal to...? (Candace, still walking, dials her mom's phone number and trips on a chord, sending her phone into the portal, closing it and trapping Isabella) *'Ferb': Uh-Oh. *'Phineas': Guys, we have a problem. (back to the future, where Isabella is walking with Future Phineas's family) *'Future Phineas': I can't believe that I didn't see that you had a crush on me! You know, looking back, I actually see you did. *'Isabella, Future Isabella': REALLY!? (they look at each other and giggle) *'Future Phineas': Yeah, I remember when me and Ferb made the Summer All the Time Collection! You made a decoration of my face and hearts in a red fabric. Ahhh, that was the times! *'Izzy': So, you're my mom, from when she was a kid? *'Isabella': Yep! *'Izzy': Cool! *'Future Isabella': You know, Izzy here is a Fireside Girl! *'Izzy': Yep! And the leader of troop 86495! *'Isabella': She sounds like me, and Melissa... and Candace. Hey, where's Future Candace? *'Future Phineas': Candace's house is right on this street actually! You think we should pop in and surprise them? *'Isabella, Future Isabella': I don't think that... (giggles) *'Isabella': I don't think that it will be a good idea if they see me, you know Candace. She'd probably bring me to your mom. And consider you to be busted in the future. *'Future Phineas': Actually, she's gotten over that phase in her life. (the group gets to Candace's house) *'Isabella': What is Candace's family like? *'Future Isabella': Well, she's married to Jeremy.. *'Future Phineas': Obviously, *'Future Isabella': has three kids: Xavier, Fred and Amanda. And has a pet platypus named Patricia. *'Isabella': Wow, cool! I-(phone ringing) hold on (answers her call). *'Phineas' (on phone): Hey Isabella, we just wanted to inform you that we are going to have to leave you in the future for a while. *'Isabella' (on phone): Why? *'Phineas' (on phone): Because the portal closed, and now we need to fix it. *'Isabella' (on phone): It's OK. I found me and you in the future, and I'm going to see Candace! *'Phineas' (on phone): Great! *'Isabella': I guess I'm stuck here a while. *'Future Isabella': Great! You'll get to meet more of your friends in the future. (Future Phineas knocks on the door and Future Candace answers) *'Future Candace': Hey guys!! *'Future Phineas': Hey Candace! I've got someone to show you! (Isabella steps out from behind him) *'Future Candace': Wow, you're Isabella from the past. (Candace turns around) *'Future Candace': Hey kids!! Want to meet aunt Isabella as a kid!? (two boys and a girl come running downstairs, and Future Phineas, Isabella, Izzy and Future Isabella step inside) *'Fred': Hey, I'm Fred, *'Xavier': I'm Xavier, *'Amanda': and I'm Amanda. So, you're Aunt Isabella as a kid? *'Isabella': Yep! How'ya doin'? *'Amanda': I'm good! But... aren't you a little too young to be our aunt? *'Isabella': ...No, I don't think so. (Future Jeremy then comes downstairs) *'Future Jeremy': Hey guys! What's up? *'Isabella': Me! *'Future Jeremy': Isabella!? No way! (Back with the Agents) *'Professor Poofenplotz': OK, here are the locators. *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': Now, Perry the Platypus.. *'Professor Poofenplotz': and Pinky the Chiuaua, *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': Get ready to see an alternate dimension... but to be on the safe side.... (Doofenshmirtz pushes Perry's and Pinky's cage towards the machine) *'Professor Poofenplotz': What do you mean, 'the safe side'? *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': Well (heh, heh) the activation of this machine could result in.. um, tearing apart the Time-Space Continuum. *'Professor Poofenplotz': WHAT!? You never decided to tell me before we started this? *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': It's a small price to pay for dominating the Tri-State Area of a second dimension, no? (Dr. Doofenshmirtz pushes the button, and a giant wave is cast, ripping apart the Time-Space Continuum and fixing in a different way, a VERY different way) (Back to Phineas and Ferb) *'Phineas': Perry! We have to help him! I think that Dr. Doofenshmirtz just... (the movie stops by a "pause scroll", Buford and 2nd Dimension Baljeet comes on screen) *'Buford': OK, I'm confused, what just happened? *'Baljeet-2': That wave you have just examined is a splice in the Time-Space Continuum. You and your friends should remember all the events that you have forgotten in the time of 3 months. *'Buford': Maybe that's how I remember the Perry-Badminton game. *'Baljeet-2': Yep. *'Buford': Can you start the show, i want to know what happens next. (the two disappear and the film starts again) *'Phineas': Perry! We have to help him! He'll be in D.E.I. *'Ferb': What about Isabella? *'Phineas': Isabella? Yeah, (Phineas blushes) we have to save her first! (the two finish working on the machine, and glows purple, Phineas calls Isabella on her phone) *'Isabella' (auto voice): Hi! You can leave me a message right after the (beep). *'Phineas' (on phone): Isabella the portal's open! Jump through when you get this message. --->45 MINUTES LATER<--- Category:Stuff by ACL Category:Fanon Works Category:2nd Dimension Category:Dialogue